Liberation of Gim
Liberation of Gim '''is a battle where the Japan Self-Defense Forces recaptured the border city of Gim on the Principality of Qua-Toyne where Louria Kingdom invaded and conquered Gim and massacred townspeople last two weeks ago. Louria Kingdom’s Invasion On Central calendar April 12, 1639, The Kingdom of Lowria began invasion of Principality of Qua-Toyne. On the same day, Gim fell and townspeople massacred. Gim's Recapture Plan Next two weeks later, in the Louria Kingdom Eastern Subjugation Army Gim Headquarters, Lieutenant General Adem was furious that there had been no news or words from the advance force since yesterday. Despite just being an advance force, they were an army of 20,000 soldiers, which was unusually large. There was no way he could imagined them being completely wiped out without being able to send out a single message. He had ordered 12 wyverns to scout Ejey. The 12 wyverns scouting the area around Ejey searched and found the camping base where the advance force was missing. They saw on the battle vicinity what looked like those craters on the moon all over the place where they were annihilated. Before dragon knight reported thru magical communication, he strained his eyes that JGSDF OH-1 reconnaissance helicopter in the sky coming forward at the wyverns. It fired the short-range air-to-air self-guided missiles to chase the wyverns flying off to the west and exploded them. Their communications with all 11 dragon knights of the scouting wyverns were cut off by screams. The last one to get through said something about being chased by a fire blast. Single dragon rider Muura flew escaping to the west. His magical communication tool was broken too. Battle of Gim After Lieutenant General Adem departed the Gim, Louria’s 16 wyverns flying above General Pandour were spontaneously enveloped in smoke and shredded into pieces. Then 8 wyverns more exploded. An invisible something just extinguished 24 wyverns. Before long, six F-15J Kai aircrafts appeared in the eastern sky. They were faster than sound. They decimated the wyverns who were trying to avoid them. Another 12 wyverns were dismembered and fell from the sky. The elite wyvern squadron was now completely wiped out. There was widespread panic over Gim. Two F-2 aircrafts came from the east, dropping unguided bombs. JASDF bombarded and destroyed his advance force in which the General Pandour flashed in explosive. Aftermath Japan Ground Self-Defense Force '''type 90 and type 10 tanks arrived at the Gim town with JGSDF soldiers and Qua-Toyne Western Region Army. Louria Kingdom Eastern Subjugation Army, who remained in Gim, surrendered to the Qua-Toyne who came to recapture – all prisoners. The townspeople, who were survived by the Louria Kingdom’s invasion, cheered the victory. Japan’s next plan was pacifying the Louria capital. After losing all his army and navy in the futile engagement with the JSDF, The 34th king of the Kingdom of Louria, Hark Louria fell into deep depression. At first, Japanese had offered to make diplomatic ties. He should have treated them more politely and researched their country more. But he turned them down as he assumed that they were just barbarians since the Japanese didn't have Wyverns. Now he realized that he had severely misjudged Japan military power to the point of admitting that the Japanese didn't need Wyverns because they were so technologically advanced. Meanwhile, Dragon rider Muura flew west. He thought Qua-Toyne was a country of barbarians and had underestimated them. However, from his scouting, he now knew that the advance force was actually defeated to the west of Ejey. His worst nightmares were realized that all he could see were human remains, burned black. He was also fear the resurrection of the ancient sorcerous empire coming. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles